


[All迪]电灯胆 07

by Xbacktingting



Category: All迪
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 09:20:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17784722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xbacktingting/pseuds/Xbacktingting





	[All迪]电灯胆 07

#禁上升真人

#敬我们所有单身狗，你想要的，早晚都会有。

 

当晚6:03  
白敬亭久违的更博，是公布恋情。

照片里迪丽热巴和白敬亭依偎在一起，笑容甜蜜，配文是“温柔不是我的主要成分，其实还有后半句，为她我倾尽所有温柔。”

白敬亭反反复复地看着迪丽热巴转发了这条微博，她和她的名字终于有了交集。

热搜被推至榜顶，几乎所有人都在点着这条爆炸性的新闻，当然也包括张艺兴。

凌晨三点，身在国外的张艺兴，目不转睛地盯着手机屏。他反复地看着那张看似般配的照片。前些天还和他谈合作，转眼之间又去找了白敬亭。迪丽热巴，你在考验我的耐性？

张艺兴说不清对她的爱和恨到达了怎样的程度，因为前些天探了白敬亭的口风，他和她还并没有在一起。这样熟稔的照片，多半是签了合约的感情。他冷静了下来，即便是合约，看着他与她并肩而立的场景，他内心的酸涩与震怒还是疯狂的膨胀着，占满了他所有的心情。

他转发并评论了白敬亭的微博，“恭喜。”

他给助理打了个电话，“订机票吧，回国，越早越好。”

 

吴磊为先前推上去的热搜暗自欢喜，正计划着如何与张艺兴的那几位对家联合发动第二轮的攻击，对他进行围剿。如果他焦头烂额，顾此失彼，是不是就不会那样缠着热巴，自己是不是就多了一分机会。正细细思索着如何走好下一步，随手点开的微博，热搜的爆字，就像平地一声惊雷，炸得他心里生疼。

他心爱的迪丽热巴，怎么可以和小白哥在一起。

借酒消愁，可是越喝越觉得清醒，心是痛的，怎么也没有办法麻痹。爱她的男人，张艺兴走了，还有白敬亭。他想当面问一问她，他在她心里，究竟算个什么东西。

吴磊让助理去查迪丽热巴下榻的酒店，就算掘地三尺也要找到，他想给自己一个答案，一个放弃或坚持的理由。

 

第二天早上九点，张艺兴出现在了迪丽热巴房间的门口，他骗酒店的服务生说迪丽热巴生病，白敬亭赶不过来，作为好朋友，前来照顾。服务生给了他备用房卡，咔嗒门开，他走了进去。

热巴还是那么的嗜睡，可能是平时太累，他轻手轻脚的进来，她并未察觉。张艺兴脱下外套，躺在她身侧，手臂一身，把她揽进怀里，她还是那样瘦，该有肉的地方却一分都不少。怀中的温暖让他贪恋，她干净的容颜很好看，他没忍住，小心翼翼的吻了吻她的嘴唇。

她从梦中惊醒，看见张艺兴没有了原本的睡意，一下子从他的怀里弹开。  
“张艺兴，你怎么在这里？”  
“来看看你，顺便恭喜你和白敬亭的恋情。”  
迪丽热巴冷笑着说，“你会有那么好心？”  
张艺兴翻身把她压在身下，禁锢住双手， “当然不会。”  
他一边亲着她修长白皙的脖颈，一边吮吸着在上面留下青紫色的血印。他解开自己的衣服，露出好看的胸肌和腹肌。  
热巴眼神迷离，“张艺兴，我其实，很爱你。”  
张艺兴面对突然的表白，微微一愣。就在这时，趁着张艺兴的恍神，热巴反身骑在张艺兴的身上，笑的妩媚，“既然那么想我，不如来点刺激的。”

迪丽热巴说着，把一旁高脚杯里的剩余的红酒缓缓倒在了张艺兴的身上，然后轻轻舔舐着他的身体。张艺兴被拨撩得下身滚烫地涨起，他正要有所行动，迪丽热巴单手把高脚杯打碎，手里把玻璃碎片攥紧，血顺着她的手臂流淌了下来。她伸出舌头舔着鲜红的血液，“张艺兴，你这么爱我，不如我也在你的身上，留下点痕迹。”

张艺兴看着她被玻璃割破的小手，心中抽痛。是他自己吗，把心爱的女孩逼到近乎变态的程度。正在自责着的时候，热巴手中的玻璃片落到了他的身上，碎片划开皮肤，血液蜿蜒流淌，她在他的身上写了一个“兴”。红酒渗透进深深浅浅的伤口，痛的张艺兴眉头紧皱。

“喜欢吗，兴兴？”迪丽热巴的嘴唇覆盖在他的身上，灵活的舌头，不断拨弄着伤口。痛，钻心的痛，张艺兴额头上冒着冷汗。热巴把他挺起的分身扶进自己的身体，有节奏的起伏着。每一下都牵扯着伤口，痛和快感如电流涌向张艺兴的全身，欲仙欲死。

“张艺兴，你既这么爱我，不如就让你刻骨铭心。”热巴从头顶响起，魅惑又柔情。

缠绵共舞，春宵一度。

 

迪丽热巴，我亏欠你的，我爱你。

 

张艺兴，其实，我也爱你。

 

他以为她在欺骗。他不知道，她选择和白敬亭合作，其实是对他的保护。她是恨他的，恨之入骨。可当她无意中从吴磊口中得知了他们的计划，她本可以置之不理，她却忍不住地担心。他们就像豺狗，成群结队，觊觎着他的位置，等待着一个时机，把他撕的粉碎。她，还是狠不下心，不愿让他以身犯险。

迪丽热巴走出了房间，手还在滴血，身体上的痛没有办法以毒攻毒，把心里的痛都赶走。张艺兴，从此以后，我们，只能是陌路。

查到迪丽热巴位置的吴磊匆匆忙忙赶到，他看到她瘦瘦的身影跌跌撞撞，脖子上青紫色的吻痕宣告着她刚才经历的事情。他心里先前的绝望早就被愤怒代替。他总是下定决心想要忘记，可每次看到她的脸，所有的心理建设都功亏一篑，溃不成军。

他上前扶住她，握住她的手，上面有流淌着的温热，他低头一看，是血。鲜红的血液刺痛着他的眼睛，他怒吼着，“迪丽热巴，他白敬亭有什么好？这么对你，你还是要跟他？他能给你的我也能给你，何必要这么作践自己？”

一向温文尔雅的吴磊，爆发出了自己的情绪。他感受到了怀中的人在颤抖着啜泣，他以为自己吓到了她，语气突然温柔，“姐姐，放弃他好不好，我会对你真心实意。”

迪丽热巴挣扎着推开他，“吴磊，趁我现在还心存善意，离我远点，求求你。”她眼角带泪，“吴磊，不喜欢就是不喜欢，没什么日久生情。”

看着她离去的身影，他没有追上去，只是呆愣在原地。

 

下午，迪丽热巴画了个淡妆，笑容美丽。广告拍摄，她登上了去洛杉矶的飞机。她包裹得严严实实，一下飞机一个低沉的声音响起，“姐姐，好久不见，我一直在等你。”

 

她惊恐地抬头，声音的主人是易烊千玺。


End file.
